1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a reclosable package, including a zipper with a slider, wherein a portion of the zipper flange in the side seal area is removed while leaving the profile of the zipper intact.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art of manufacturing reclosable bags, typically, in the side seal area, the zipper profile is removed thereby leaving most of the flange intact. While this has been satisfactory in many respects, it has been problematic in that, as the flanges are typically thin, the flanges can stretch when feeding a prepared zipper (i.e., with the profile punched and sealed) into a bag making or form fill seal machine. This can result in degraded registration of the zipper assembly to the packaging film.